AlphaMale
by ScarletVampyre
Summary: The darker side of the relationship between Sirius and Remus. Written by darkandstormyslash but posted here for convienience. SiriusRemus. Dark, slash, dubcon.


**A/N: **Listen closely, my children: **this is not my fic**. One more time: **this is not my fic**. It happens to belong to an aqquaintenance of mine - **darkandstormyslash**- but, for convienience, i am posting for her. So all due credit goes to her. And now when you leave a review you will be making two people happy. Doesn't that make you feel good inside?

**Disclaimer: **You all know this bit - don't own and all that. Credit to JK and to **darkandstormyslash**.

**Warning:** Slash, some what non-con, and rather dark theme.

**

* * *

****Alpha-Male.**

It was always when James wasn't watching and when Peter was out. Long, muscular arms wrapped themselves around his torso pulling him close. A quick bite on his ear and then Sirius's voice would hiss 'My bed, tonight.'

Sometimes Remus would squirm in his grasp. Then Sirius would pull him tighter until Remus could feel his partner's hardness under his robes. 'Tonight,' Sirius would insist, and Remus would nod and whisper, 'Yes, Sirius.'

He never knew why he obeyed Sirius, why he crept, shivering, into the other boys bed. Why he made no protest as Sirius pulled the curtains around them and performed the Silencing Charm. He didn't know why he didn't only fear their night-time trysts, but also longed for them. He had never been told that when Fenrir Greyback made werewolves he was always sure to make them beta-males, never the alpha, to make werewolves that were submissive, that answered to a master.

Remus had been created a beta-wolf. And the wolf understood dominance. The wolf knew what Sirius was doing, knew his place in the pack; knew that Sirius was, and always would be, the alpha-male.

Sirius's eyes shone in front of him. Remus could feel his heart pounding in his chest as Sirius grabbed the back of his head and pulled him closer, grey eyes staring into amber with a burning hunger.

'God Moony, you're gorgeous.'

A thumb ran along his bottom lip, the grey eyes looked at him, frowning, considering.

'Your lips are too pale.'

Then the kiss, hard and rough as Sirius's tongue forced its way into his mouth, and Sirius's teeth nipped at his lips. Sucking hard, biting hard, he never drew blood, but when Sirius finally leaned back, satisfied, Remus's lips were red and swollen.

The thumb ran over his lips again, 'That's better.'

Lupin swallowed, 'Sirius.'

'What?' They fell over onto the bed together, Sirius's eager hands already ripping at his lover's shirt, tugging it off.

'I still have an essay to write.' The words were soft, non-invasive. The wolf knew its place.

'Finish it later,' Sirius grunted, flipping him over expertly. Remus shivered slightly as Sirius's hands ran down his body, possessively exploring every scar, every inch of skin. They stopped at the top of his jeans.

'Your arse is mine Remus.'

Sirius's breathing was harsh and loud in the silence of the dormitory. Remus squeezed his eyes shut as Sirius fumbled at the top of his jeans, pulling them down to his ankles.

Remus was naked now, shivering with anticipation and cold as Sirius's hands claimed his body, running over his thighs, then round his chest, letting his nails catch on Remus's nipples.

Then the hand stopped, and Sirius was moaning, tearing feverishly at his own trousers. Remus's hands clenched tight at the sheets, he was gasping in fear, while inside him the wolf howled with joy.

Neither of the boys had heard of lube, and Sirius would not have used it even if they had. Remus bit down on his already swollen lips as Sirius claimed him, hard, rough and slow. Sirius's moans reached fever pitch.

'God Remus, I love your arse. So...bloody...tight...'

The wolf was howling as Sirius pounded into him, chest heaving, limbs squirming, mingled in a horrible, terrible mix of pain and pleasure. He loved to be taken, he wanted to be taken, while at the same time he was choking down sobs that threatened to overwhelm him.

He felt his lower back begin to rise, up to meet Sirius's down stroke, maybe now it would soon be over.

'Oh no you don't,' Sirius grunted. He felt Sirius's hands on his hips, forcing him down, still thrusting into him while at the same time rubbing Remus's member against the cold rough sheets of the bed. 'You stay down there.'

Remus gave a gasp, then a cry, the pounding grew harder and then suddenly, thankfully, it was over, and Sirius was lying on top of him, exhausted. Remus gave a small whimper as Sirius withdrew and turned his lover over to stare at his face.

'Did I say you were gorgeous?'

'Yes,' Remus whispered, trying not to sniffle too obviously.

'I meant it.' Sirius's hand snaked behind him to grab his arse, squeezing hard. 'Stay here tonight.'

He doesn't know why he does it. He never understands why he says yes, why he spends the night with Sirius's arms around him, and Sirius's manhood inside him and Sirius taking him until he cries out again and again.

Remus Lupin does not know why he does it. All he knows is that every time, he agrees.

'Yes, Sirius.'

* * *

**A/N: **Now you go and review because i know you loved it as much as i did. 


End file.
